birthday kisses
by obsessiveanimefreak
Summary: its that dreaded day of the year again Halloween and my....my birthday


I'm...I'm sorry I can't keep you, a dark haired woman said as she carried a baby wrapped I'm a dirty torn blanket

"The streets is no place for a baby", she said looking down at the baby grabbing his hand

She walked out of an ally then turned it was night and kids were walking around dressed in costumes. The woman was poor and lived on the street she was in a tattered old dress and dirty matted hair she got a weird look from adults passing her the kids just thought she dressed up .she finally got to her destination it was a well kept ,,couple stories house all the lights were out.

"Well here is where we part", she said as she set the baby on the welcome mat she started to cry and rang the door bell then looked down at the baby

"Happy birthday Lawiet", she said as she ran to the street and disappeared

"Happy birthday happy birthday happy birthday" it kept repeating echoing in L's head waking him up

"Mmmmm", he said as he turned around _happy birthday _

L turned around laying on his back and slowly opened his eyes staring at the ceiling _happy birthday_

"Ahhh", he said hitting his head with his hand I pick the worst days to sleep he thought

"Well today's that day again the dreaded day"

_Happy birthday _L sat up in his rarely used bed in his rarely used room and looked across at a mirror placing a finger between his lips. Slowly he got out of bed _happy birthday _when up L stretched and yawned like a cat in sun light. when walking to the investigation room he heard whispers but when he got there misa was the only person there she was blowing up a balloon he stared at her doing so and shivered then walked to his normal swivel chair

"Good morning" misa said in her annoying peppy tone

"If you say so", he said looking at misa

"What do you mean", she said looking at L's obsidian eyes reflecting her image

"It evils day", he said now turned around

"Ooh its Halloween it's just a day to dress up and get candy", she said deflating the balloon

"It's believed that on this day the dead look for body's to posses and destroy everything"

"That's just a story to scare children", misa said blowing up the balloon again

"Not in England but anyway why are you here", he said getting up to get a doughnut which were by misa

"Light promised to be here 2 hours ago", she said looking down

"Why do you love him" L said with coldness in his voice

"He never calls you, talks to you, and never wants to go on dates with you"

"That's not true light talks and calls sometimes", she said eyes watering up

"Light talks about you when you're not around", L said walking to misa

"He calls you troublesome and a nuisance" he said grabbing misa's chin making her look at him

"That's…that's not true", she said with tears rolling down her face

"If that's not true then why are you crying", he said

Misa put her hands on his shoulder and embraced him crying into his chest L stiffened he has never embraced anyone not even watari when he was little what to do he thought it's impolite to not comfort a crying girl

L patted her back and said "its ok its ok", it didn't help but at least I tried L thought misa slowly detached from him then put her arms around his neck placing her glossy lips on his L just froze with wide eyes looking at misa with closed eyes she tried to deepen the kiss but he pushed her away

"S...sorry" misa said looking at L

"No you're not" he said walking back to his swivel chair and misa to the couch blowing up the balloon and tying it and tossing it to the floor then magically grabbing another from thin air

"Where did you get those?"

"Bought them why"

"Just wondering"

Watari walked into the room and brought L a piece of cake and in a hushed voice said

"Happy birth day"

"Your birthday is on Halloween wow that's ironic", misa said hiding a laugh

"Yea", L said glaring at watari who grinned and left the room

There was a silence then L turned around "where is everyone", he said looking at misa

"I don't know", misa said not even looking up as if on cue light came in an walked to L

"Happy Halloween ruuzaki" light said sitting in the swivel chair beside him

"Yea thanks it my favorite holiday", L said rolling his head at him

"You seem irritated", light said with a bit of concern in his eyes

"Well yea today is the day my mom left me so I'm just jolly", L said showing a bit of emotion L and misa stared at him in awkward silence

"Sorry ruuzaki we didn't know", misa said feeling guilty

" its ok I over reacted", L said getting up and grabbing another doughnut but before he could grab it there was a power out everything was dark for a minute then the power turned on and L was surrounded people with masks on

"Happy birthday L" they shouted watari was the first to take his mask off and holding out a cake

L was shocked for a minute then smiled "watari your not suppose to tell people my birthday", he said as he walked to him

"But I will let it side this time", he said embracing him "thanks a lot" he whispered to watari then he looked around

"Hmmm I wonder who's in the evil clown mask" he said tilting his head

"Could it be matsuda?" he said as matsuda took it off

"And how about the Frankenstein mask could it be yagami", he said tapping the mask

" and who could be in the Jason mask could it be ratio" he said pulling it then letting it go snapping it back on his face

"But… who could possibly be in the kitty mask" he said placing a finger on his lip

"could it be misa" he said taking of the mask and staring at her crystal blue eyes L pulled her to him and planted his cracked chapped lips on misa glossy smooth lips she wrapped her arms around him as he pulled her closer deepening the kiss they slowly detached misa stared at him then blushed a bit

"I told you your not sorry", he said moving a strand of her hair from her face then he quickly turned around and made a big fake smile and grabbed the cake

"What are you guys waiting for let's eat" he said holding up the cake

"Food is never off your mind is it ruuzaki" Like said shaking his head L was already sitting down cutting the cake he looked up at Light the threw cake at him

"Nope", he said putting the slices on plates and handed misa a piece then everyone else

" well its probably not going to last long but here's a giant cookie" matsuda said putting it on the table then walking back as ratio walked to him

"And here is a over sized candy bar dad and I got you" ratio said placing it besides L

"Well ruuzaki" misa said as she sat by him

"I hope you got everything you wanted" she said leaning on him

"Yes" he said placing an arm behind her

"Yes, yes I did"

_____________________________________________________________________________________ This is my first one pager but yeah it wasn't that bad was it?

All the extra happy birthdays are in his head echoing

Thanks for reading and click the little button down there that says review and I will give you a cookie

^_^


End file.
